Taserface
(exiled) |movie = ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 |actor = Chris Sullivan |title = Captain |status = Deceased |DOD = October 19, 2014}} Taserface was a Ravager bounty hunter and a lieutenant in Yondu Ravager Clan. In 2014, following Yondu's exile established by Stakar Ogord, Taserface led an uprising against Yondu for not living up to becoming a Ravager. Taserface, allying with Nebula had Yondu's faction of Ravagers executed, and imprisoned Yondu, Kraglin Obfonteri and Guardians Rocket Raccoon and Groot onto the Eclector. When they made their escape, Taserface was killed but not before he had tipped off the Sovereign, culminating in the Battle on Ego's Planet. Biography Ravager Mutiny Gaining Support Taserface along with Yondu's faction of Ravagers went to the Iron Lotus to relax. Taserface watched as Stakar Ogord exiled Yondu for breaking the Ravager code. Right as Stakar left, Ayesha arrived to hire Udonta and his faction to hunt down the Guardians of the Galaxy who had stolen Anulax Batteries from them. Udonta took the job. Meanwhile, Taserface was sitting with Wretch and Kraglin Obfonteri, discussing that Yondu was becoming soft and began planning a mutiny against him.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Attack on Berhert ]] The Ravagers managed to track down the Milano to Berhert. After Rocket Raccoon managed to take down many of the Ravagers with his booby traps, Yondu got the upper hand on him with his Yaka Arrow. When Yondu decided to just return the batteries to the Sovereign instead of bringing in Rocket, Taserface turned on Yondu, saying he has gone soft. The Ravagers then turned on each other and were about to engage in a fight when Nebula shot Udonta in the head, destroying his fin and knocking him out. Escape from the Eclector Taserface took Udonta, Rocket and Groot to the Eclector to collect the bounty that the Kree Empire had placed on Yondu and then the Sovereign to collect Rocket and Groot's bounty. Any Ravager members that had sided with Udonta were executed by being released into space. ]] Udonta, being subdued, watched as Taserface took control of the Ravagers and beat him up. When Rocket heard Taserface's name, he broke out laughing, telling him how ridiculous his name is. Taserface put the three of them into a cell where he told Yondu that he deserves everything that is happening to him as he broke the Ravager code. Taserface was sleeping in Yondu's quarters when , playing from Peter Quill's Walkman started blaring through the loudspeakers. Taserface quickly woke up and realised that Yondu had retrieved his prototype fin. He quickly warned the Ravagers and ordered them to find and kill Yondu and the Guardians. As Taserface was walking through the Eclector's halls, he ducked as Yondu's Yaka Arrow whizzed past him. He then grinned at a security camera while snarling that Yondu had missed when he sees that the arrow had struck a large pile of flammable materials, causing a explosion. Death His body wracked by the explosion, Taserface crawled over to a monitor and called the Sovereign, telling them the coordinates to Yondu and the Guardians of the Galaxy. He told them to inform Yondu that he was the one who tipped off the Sovereign. When he told them his name however, the Sovereign just broke out laughing. Taserface could only listen to the Sovereign laughing at his name. Taserface dies when an explosion breaks out, and destroys the lower half of the Eclector. Personality Taserface is a brutal individual, beating Yondu whilst he was restrained and helpless in front of him. He is shown to be quite dumb at times, defending his nickname despite anyone who recognises how ridiculous it really is. He believes highly in the Ravager code, overthrowing Yondu for "going soft". Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes': Taserface was able to dodge and avoid Yondu's Yaka Arrow, a feat that none of the other Ravagers were able to do. *'Thief': Taserface is a member of the Ravagers, so he is supposedly a highly skilled thief. Relationships Allies *Ravagers **Gef † - Teammate **Wretch † - Teammate **Halfnut † - Teammate **Brahl † - Teammate **Narblik † - Teammate **Scrote † - Teammate *Sovereign - Employers **Ayesha - Employer **Sovereign Chambermaid *Nebula - Former Partner *Howard the Duck Enemies *Yondu Udonta † - Former Captain and Killer *Tullk † - Former Teammate *Oblo † - Former Teammate *Kraglin Obfonteri - Former Teammate *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot Trivia *In the comics, Taserface is also known as Overkill and is a member of the Stark, a race who evolved thanks to Tony Stark's technology. Behind the Scenes *James Gunn wanted to introduce Taserface on the first Guardians of the Galaxy film, but Marvel was not so keen on the idea and decided it would be better for him to be introduced in the sequel.This Is Us star Chris Sullivan on his unrecognizable Guardians 2 role References External Links * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Ravagers Captains Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Yondu Udonta